


Our Native Notions

by 13bella



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: April Fools' Bodyswap, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13bella/pseuds/13bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren shouldn't be lingering in other people's dreams, especially General Hux's. You never Know when you might slip up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Native Notions

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in Italics is thoughts.
> 
> Notes in the end explain a bit!

A vast field filled with all hues of yellow stretched out, it met the roots of a vibrant display of green that seemed so full of life. Only the faint mint outline of the mountain clashing with the setting skyline seemed more alive. It was neither a comforting feeling nor any feeling in reality, it was just there like as if it was meant to be. Only the sharp yet soft radiance of soft curls seem more breathtaking. It made the owner of the locks seem almost full of life and innocent all of which he was not. It the farthest lie Ren had ever thought, it was only in the safety of another’s fantasy that he permit such thoughts. His inner chaos of feelings and whispers haunted him relentlessly during day and night, become one with the screams that arise at his weakest moment. The light, wanting him to succumb to it and the darkness that he hungers and requires, fighting with one another tearing his mind apart. Closing his eyes to these his idiotic notions he concentrations on the imagery that holds his fascination. Only to see a hand so sharply in focus reach out in his direction. “Fuck” Kylo reels away sharply, falling to the ground in his room. A room with walls tattered from his bouts of frustration. His few belongings thrown about carelessly in such a disorder it’s a wonder how they are still intact. Panic sets in alarmingly as he blindingly grabs the nearest thing to him, only to have it shatter with the power of the force. His thoughts racing, a thousand miles per hour, as he thinks the worst. “Hux knows. He knows it was me. I..he saw me in his dream, fuck… how? Is he…no..force sensitive?” the only sounds in the pitch of his breath as he tries in vain to control his emotions. “I …couldn’t have.. lo..lost control doing such A MINIMAL TASK!” he bawled out loud as he lets out his frustration on the nearest wall. “What if ..no..I..I let my thoughts slip… into his….Snoke ..he will inform him.. about this, that little ass” juddering, Kylo motions for his light saber in the darkness. Across the ship Hux wakes up disoriented…ugh he hates his senseless dreams, unproductive and insignificant dreams of a naïve child that once dreamt of the impossible. He never recalls of what he dreams, merely grasps that they are full of vibrant colors that he has never witnessed it only confuses him more. “Ugh” he grunts while he meanders his body trying to find a contented position. Once settled Hux drifts off to sleep once more with a few yawns mumbled. His last thought as he goes, is of Kylo. Stupid Kylo, even his subconscious thinks Kylo did something wrong, he should really stop himself from thinking too much of the child knight of Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note *  
>  In my mind this is before they …Hux realizes he might possibly like kylo.  
>  kylo…doesn’t even know what day it is. There is no hope for him, he’s off in his own world unconsciously doing stuff like destroying hux’s ship and losing a cute droid….and invading hux’s dreams because it’s the only time he doesn’t fuck up
> 
> I'm definitely not a writer! so I'm sorry!


End file.
